


History Repeats Itself

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Years Later Universe [7]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bullet doesn't miss this time and history repeats itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats Itself

Will knew it had to happen eventually. Sonny and Chad were finally going to have it out. Chad was going to try to make peace and he had no idea what his husband was going to do. He slipped into the building and hid behind the boxes, listening and watching.

"Just let it end, Sonny," Chad hissed, "This has already gone too far. Think of the things that could be accomplished if we worked together. We've wasted ten _years_ -"

"You actually think I could trust you now?" Sonny demanded, "Chad, like you said, it's been ten years. Nothing is going to change now. It's impossible."

"Sonny, nothing is impossible," Chad snorted, "If you would just listen."

Then, Will saw him. There was a man aiming a gun from the top floor. He was aiming at Sonny.

"Sonny!" Will yelled, running over.

"Will?" Sonny asked, looking confused.

The shot was fired and Will gasped in pain.

"Will?" Sonny choked out.

"Shit!" Chad yelled, looking up at the man in shock.

"I tried to warn you," Will choked out.

"Okay, hey, it's okay," Sonny said, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. He sat down on the ground and held Will, "It's okay, just hold on."

Chad was already calling an ambulance before Sonny could even take out his phone, "With all the enemies you've made, this is all your fault-"

"No one could have done this but you!" Sonny yelled, holding onto Will.

"Fuck, it hurts," Will gasped, "Could you two stop fighting for five minutes?!" he yelled.

"Will, no, save your strength, come on," Sonny tried to sooth him, "Just take deep breaths for me..." he froze when he saw Will's blood on his hand. He took a shaky breath and ran his hand through Will's hair, "Just hold on."

"There's been a shooting at the pier," Chad said on the phone, "We need an ambulance now!" he yelled, "Get here," he growled and then his eyes fell on the shocked man at the top, "You son of a bitch!" he yelled but the man had already started running. Chad shook his head and ran over, kneeling down to Will, "Will, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"Why did you follow us, Will?" Sonny demanded.

"I-I..." Will choked out and his eyes slid shut.

"Will?" Chad whispered.

"Will, wake up!" Sonny yelled as he started to hear the sirens, "Will, wake up, come on, baby, just hold on. Hold on for me and Ari. Please..."

"Sir, please move out of the way," an EMT said.

Chad pulled Sonny back as they started to work on Will.

* * *

"Sweetie, what happened?" Adrienne asked, walking into the hospital with Victor and Justin.

"He was shot because of us," Chad said, walking over and sitting down beside Sonny, "Because we couldn't just end this." 

They all stared at them in shock when he gave Sonny a bottle of water and Sonny actually thanked him. 

"Some guy...shot at us. We think he was there to shoot me, but we don't know, it could have been Chad," Sonny whispered, "Will followed us there...we didn't know he did. Then he saw the guy and ran out to warn me."

"Damn it," Victor cursed, "Is there any news on him?" 

"No, nothing yet," Chad said quietly. 

Sonny ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "I can't go through this again. I've already gone through it once...him being shot, I mean. I can't..." he rubbed his eyes quickly, "Where's Ari?" 

"At home with Henderson," Adrienne said, sitting in the empty chair beside him that Chad wasn't occupying.

"Good, does she know anything?" Sonny asked. 

"No, we just told her we had to go out for a while," Justin said, sighing, "Sonny, this isn't your fault..."

"It's over," Sonny looked at Chad, "We're done. I don't care what it takes, I'll even give you all of TBD. But this thing...this fight? It's over." 

Chad laughed bitterly, running his hand through his hair, "Sonny, you don't have to give me anything. It's over."

Sonny laughed, tears in his eyes, "You know...it seems like yesterday we were just standing right over there telling each other we would never end up like our families." 

Chad looked at the spot, smiling slightly at the memory.

"You think when we get older, we'll start acting like them?" Chad asked. 

"Not in a million years," Sonny said seriously. 

"We're idiots," Chad whispered.

"Yeah," Sonny mumbled and stood up, holding his hand out, "Truce?" 

Chad stood up and pulled him into a hug. 

"Excuse me," a nurse walked out, "I'm looking for the family of Will Horton."

"That's us," Sonny said quickly.

"All of you?" the nurse asked. 

Sonny looked at Chad, "Yeah, all of us." 

"Well, he's awake, but we're going to keep him in the ICU for a while," the nurse said, reading papers, "And I need to talk to Jackson Kiriakis in private before anyone can visit." 

"Right," Sonny said, walking off to the side with her. 

"You're his husband, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sonny nodded quickly. "Right, I didn't want to give any medical information out to any other family members before I gave it to you," the nurse said, "I'm going to start by telling you he's very lucky," she explained before she started to read off the medical information.

* * *

Chad slipped into the room, staring at Will. 

Will stared at him.

"Hey," Chad said, smiling slightly, "How are you feeling, man?" 

Will grunted as he tried to sit up, "I've been better." 

"Yeah," Chad laughed quietly, pulling up a chair, "Getting shot isn't exactly enjoyable...then again, you would know." 

"So would you," Will sighed, taking a deep breath. 

"Has a nurse checked on you?" Chad demanded, "I'll go get someone-" 

"No, don't worry, they've taken good care of me," Will smiled slightly, "Well, they don't like me much, so it's grudgingly."

Chad smiled slightly, going silent. 

"What happens now?" Will asked.

"I'll let your husband tell you that," Chad sighed.

"It's just going to continue," Will laughed bitterly, "I'm so sick of this-"

"Will," Sonny walked in, "You're awake...hey, Chad," he mumbled, moving and sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. 

Will smiled weakly at him, "How's Ari?" 

"She's at home, don't worry about her right now," Sonny whispered, kissing his cheek. He turned to Chad, "My lawyer is drawing up papers. You can have TBD, I don't want it anymore." 

"Sonny," Will blinked in shock. 

"Well, I don't want it," Chad snorted, "Sonny, what did I tell you? It's over."

"You guys-" Will started. 

"Look what happened because of it!" Sonny protested, "I'm not keeping it!" 

"It's a lot more dangerous than we thought to own a business, eh?" Chad laughed awkwardly.

"I think you're right," Sonny laughed quietly.

"Okay, pause!" Will said as quickly as he could, "Now look, you just _agreed_. Chad laughed," he sighed, "Okay...talk to the lawyer. Go back to the way things were. Half and half." 

Sonny stared at Chad, "Well...want to try a second time?" 

Chad smiled weakly, "I'd like that, Kiriakis." Sonny held out his hand, "I swear, this won't happen again." 

Chad nodded, shaking his hand, "For the sake of the one's we care about?" he tried. 

Sonny nodded, "You're right, DiMera." 

Chad smiled slightly, "I'll let my dad know that the peace is back."

"For now," Sonny smiled slightly, "I'll let my family know as well. I'll send those papers to you today or tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Chad corrected, "There's someone who needs your time more than I do," he nodded towards Will and walked over, "See you later, Will."

"Sooner, rather than later," Will smiled slightly, "I'm just glad to have my friend back." 

Chad kissed his head. 

"Hey," Sonny warned.

"I've done it before, calm down," Chad rolled his eyes, "See you guys _soon_ ," he corrected, walking out. 

Sonny stared at Will, not saying a word. 

"I so want to tackle hug you right now," Will smiled weakly.

Sonny moved closer to him and hugged him gently, "I'm so sorry, Will." 

Will went to hug him back and Sonny grabbed his hands quickly. 

"Don't move too much," Sonny said quickly, "You're hurt."

Will stared at him, "I love you, Sonny," he whispered. 

Sonny kissed him gently, "I love you too...a-and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about Chad, I'm sorry about Neil, I'm sorry about all the fighting. It's my fault you got shot-"

"It's not your fault," Will said slowly, "It's the person who shot me, okay? It's not your fault," he repeated.

"They're going to catch the guy who did this...and he's going to pay," Sonny gritted his teeth. 

Will sighed, "Sonny, let the police handle it. Enough fighting for a while, okay?" he opened his arms, "Come on." 

"You're in the hospital and you were shot," Sonny sighed, "I'm not going to cuddle with you right now, Will." 

Will stared at him with those _damn_ eyes and Sonny gave in instantly. He sighed, lying down and gently wrapping his arms around him, "Will?"

"Hmm?" Will asked. 

"I'm not giving Neil his job back-" he started. 

"I know, Sonny," Will laughed quietly, kissing his cheek. 

Sonny kissed his cheek quickly, "I'm sorry that all of this happened, I swear, I'll make it up to you."

"There's nothing to make up for, you thought you were doing what was right," Will sighed contently, lying back in his arms.

Sonny swallowed and kissed his head, "I love you so much, Will Horton." 

Will smiled slightly and kissed him as well, "I love you too, Jackson Kiriakis."

"I hate that name," Sonny mumbled. 

"Sonny," Will laughed quietly, "I love you, Sonny Kiriakis." 

"Forever?" Sonny bit his lip. 

"I've already promised that to you," Will smiled at him, kissing him deeply, "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for the Ten Years Later universe. I thought about how to end this for a while and then I thought of how they ended the original feud. I decided that I would end it this way. Thanks for everyone who was a fan of this universe.


End file.
